


Everlasting Space

by crazykotyara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: "If it was between the whole world and you, it would be you. It would always be you."
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Everlasting Space

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Sheith 2021, everybody. It's the first time I tried to write something in English, feel free to point out any mistakes. In my head it was beautiful. :D

With his fingers Shiro traces constellations on Keith's back, from one mole to another. Like a galaxy, like endless and everlasting space. Shiro feels the warmth of Keith's skin under his fingertips. The hidden strength of his lean, yet muscular body. Shiro adores every single cell of it, like he adores space and stars.  
He fell in love with space the first time he saw the night sky — truly saw it. He was four that day. Dad was holding him in his arms on their way home. Shiro already fell asleep, but woke up suddenly and looked above. What he saw was myriad of bright lights, shining in the darkness for him. Shiro tried to reach the sky with his little hands, and dad laughed, holding him tightly.  
"No, no, my boy," he said, grinning. "Can't have that just yet. You need to grow up and become an astronaut to have these beauties."  
At that moment his future was decided.  
Skies full of stars.  
He studied, and he trained, and he worked his ass off, and the day had finally come. It was all he's ever dreamt of — all that and more, because space is endless and everlasting.  
And Shiro fell in love with Keith the first time he saw him, truly saw him. Not a scrawny sullen boy, desperate for warmth, his big sad eyes screaming silently for anyone who would care to listen: mayday, mayday, I'm sinking, save me before this void in my chest eats me away. Not a moody teenager, craving for his attention and affection. Not him, but a man who would tear the whole world apart for Shiro's sake, because Shiro was the one who needed help in the end.  
And they fought, and they held on, and they sought each other in the dark eternity of time and space. Because they promised to never give up on each other.  
When the day comes, it feels almost too good to be true. A tiny voice of reason in his head whispers that it can't be, that he didn't deserve it, but unlike Shiro, Keith never cared much for reasons, nor for whispers. His voice is always strong and clear.  
"If it was between the whole world and you, it would be you. It would always be you."  
There is starlight in Keith's eyes, a whole galaxy of bright stars, shining for him. Their past, present and future. And love, that is like space, endless and everlasting.


End file.
